1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective shoes. Such shoes may be athletic shoes, such as are used in football, baseball and soccar for example, or industrial shoes, such as are used in high hazard manufacturing areas. The invention relates to additional protective means applied to otherwise conventional shoes. A protective cover is provided. The protective cover may be wholly or partially removable from the shoe. The protective cover is particularly structured so as to maximize convenience and safety.
2. Prior Art
Pertinent examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,889; 3,703,775; and 806,267. While these patents, and other similar ones, are closely allied to the present invention, none of them have all the particular advantages of the present invention. This invention is specifically considered an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,889.